Haunted
by midnightquiver
Summary: Moving on the now college bound boys see more trouble when Caleb finds out his now deceased father had a daughter with someone else.Even more her and her friends have the abilities the boys do and more. Her ex as well as their enemy makes a return.
1. Chapter 1

She stood in the pouring rain as she watched the casket be lowered into the ground. The young man put a hand on his mother's shoulder in comfort as she fell apart even more. Three other young men stood only a few feet away from them. Each of their heads hung with grievance. She on the other only came to pay her respects to the man who now laid six feet beneath the earth.

There was another funeral at hand as well not far from here. But she had no plans in attending that one. This one was hard enough as it was. She couldn't stay. As a matter of fact it was a bad idea that she was even here.

She looked down at the white rose in her hand then made her way over to the ceremony not stopping. Reid saw her first. The young woman making her way toward them. Her eyes were hidden by her hair which passed her shoulders down to the middle of her back. She had a solemn look upon her face. She gave off a different vibe though. It was something that said she was different from the rest of the others. Without saying a word Lyra looked down into the hole in the ground. She could feel five sets of eyes on her but it didn't matter. She let go of the rose in her fingertips and watched it fall upon the shiny casket below. Looking up at the woman she just nodded then turned and walked away not even bothering to look at the four young men who had curious confused looks.

"Do you know her?" Tyler asked

Caleb only shook his head no. "No."

"Well she knew your dad apparently." Pogue said

Reid looked back to where she was walking off but she was gone. It was as if she had vanished into thin air.

Lyra wanted to get on the first bus out of this place. But to pass the time till then she went to a small bar called Nicky's. Sitting at the bar she didn't drink, she didn't converse with anyone. She just sat there quietly staring down at her nails contemplating what she'd be doing the next few months. Sitting deep in thought she jumped when she heard a male voice speak to her.

"New around here?"

The guy sat down beside her as if her silence were and invitation.

"It's not polite to ignore someone who's talking to you." He said

Looking over at him he had brown hair that nearly touched her shoulders and was wearing a letterman's jacket. A boy fresh out of high school go figure. Lyra got up to walk away but was stopped as the young man grabbed her by the arm. Looking back at him he flinched as if he'd been hit but didn't let go.

"I didn't say I was done talking to you." He said in a sadistic tone

Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Look you should really let go of me." she said in more of a warning

"And here I was hoping we could be friends but I guess a whore like you doesn't have many friends." He snarled

"Excuse me!" Lyra said eyebrows raised

If this guy was trying to pick her up it wasn't working. As a matter of fact he had her feeling insulted and if he wasn't careful he'd get seriously bruised.

"Sorry that the truth hurts babe."

"You don't even know me you selfish little brat." She hissed

"Oh I've seen your type. You're a tease to a man's dignity."

"Tell me you are not calling yourself a man."

He gripped her arm even tighter thinking it would hurt. Yanking her arm away quickly she clenched her fist ready to hit him if he said anything else.

"Well I'm more of a man than you'll probably ever find. Plus I'll even pay if that's your concern." He said venomously

Pulling back I punched him across the face busting his nose.

"You bitch!" he exclaimed

"Real pathetic." She muttered under her breath

Turning she walked out of the bar leaving the young man who didn't even give a name sitting on the floor.

Nicky's was its usual hustle and bustle but the boys were quiet. Reid was looking over at some ditzy blonde who seemed to be all over Aaron who seemed to have a broken nose. Which was funny being he hadn't hit him yet today for being the pig he was.

"Who'd you think did it?" Tyler asked knowing Reid had seen it

"No clue but I'm sure he deserved it. Plus everyone knows I'm the player around here and he just doesn't have what it takes."

Aaron saw the two looking his way from the pool table. Making his way over to them he stopped a few feet away from them.

"There a reason you've decided to stalk us Garwin?" Abbot snarled

"I was just wondering what that luscious beauty is doing hanging around an idiot like you." Reid snapped

"Watch your mouth Garwin or else."

"Or else what?" he challenged

"Reid don't." Tyler said

But as Aaron turned and started walking away Reid's eyes glimmered black. Tyler watched as one of the balls from the pool table flung off and nearly hit Aaron but flung into the jukebox.

"Oops." Reid said with a wide grin trying not to laugh

Tyler grabbed Reid and headed for the exit. Caleb and Pogue weren't far behind.

"Tell me Reid are you just stupid or something because I'm trying to understand here." Caleb said irritated

Reid kept walking not even bothering to stop and listen to another one of Caleb's lectures about using and drawing attention to ourselves. it got old after a while hearing the same thing over and over again. With that Caleb was jut fed up all together. With a quick movement he flung Reid forward watching as he landed on his side.

"Caleb…"Pogue started

"No he still doesn't get it. Even after Chase he still has to go around acting like this." Caleb said

He sent another wave at Reid not even letting him get to his feet.

"You can't keep drawing the attention to us Reid. You're going to get caught and get us all killed and I won't let you do it. Especially since the coming fall we won't be in high school." Caleb said

Reid got up on his feet with Tyler's help and glared at Caleb.

"I get it Caleb. I just don't care or haven't you noticed yet."

"Whatever Reid. One of these days you're going to get caught and we won't be there to bail you out."

Caleb turned and went back inside the bar.

"That would be complicated since all he does is bail you out. It's like a job you don't get paid for." Tyler said trying to lighten the mood

"What a dick." Reid mumbled under his breath

"Hey is everything okay?"

Reid and Tyler looked up to notice the same blonde girl who was hanging all over Aaron hanging halfway out the door. Looking at her, she was the basic definition of lust. Right on the border of slut and whore not that he ever complained.

"Things just got better." Reid said with a grin

She smiled back innocently. He knew in the back of his mind she was far from innocent and he didn't even need a name to get her in his bed. She made her way over to him and latched onto him seductively. The night almost always ended pleasantly and more often than not the same for him. with a girl in his bed and him feeling satisfied.

**P.S I don't own the Covenant**


	2. Chapter 2

**P.S I don't the covenant**

"The last party of the school year is going on right about now." Pogue said

"Your point?" Caleb asked

"My point is it wouldn't be much of a party if we weren't there. Plus it's the last one before the summer starts and I would like to be with my girlfriend."

"Fine." Caleb said not really caring

"Fine?"

"Yes fine."

Pogue grinned. Then stepping out of Nicky's they saw Tyler standing by the Hummer waiting. Reid was sitting in the car with a pissed off look not that it was anything new. He and Caleb always feuded.

"Finally." Tyler said

"Let's go then." Pogue said getting in

Lyra stood by the fire and watched as it danced.

"Geez Lyra go to a party and you don't even ask if we want to come along?"

She turned to see Leah standing there with her hands on her hips. She couldn't help but smile. If Leah was around then it was a sure thing it wouldn't be long before she landed in jail.

"I take it Levina's around here somewhere." Lyra said

"Of course. We got worried about how the whole visiting your biological dad thing would go so we decided to come back you up. Except we find you at a party instead." She said

"Oh lay off Leah. You know she can't resist." Levina said while finishing her drink

"Yeah well I leave it up to you two to get drunk and ditch out on me." Lyra said

"And who is that?" Leah asked not even paying attention to what Lyra had said

She was looking at the guy who was flirting with other young high school girls. She took notice of his broken nose then snorted.

"I wouldn't even think about it." Lyra said

"Why not?" Leah whined

"He's a prick. I broke his nose earlier for basically calling me a hooker. He lacks respect."

"Says the girl with an outstanding number of one night stands."Levi said

"Hey at least I remember their names… half the time and plus I don't go calling them man whores hoping that it'll get them in bed with me." Lyra protested

"Mhm." Leah agreed but she didn't take her eyes off of the guy

Lyra just rolled her eyes and made her way past him to get a drink. She was hoping he didn't notice her but then she felt someone grab her by the arm roughly.

"Come back for more?" he asked

"Funny I was just about to ask you the same thing." Lyra snapped

The grin on his face fell.

"Great here they come. You think we'd get one night without dealing with posers." The blonde skankish girl hanging on his arm said

Taking whatever chance she had she ripped her arm away and kept walking. She wanted to look back to see who they were but she knew Leah would be in her ear later telling her all about the supposed posers. The noise dimmed as Lyra got closer to the cliffs.

Reid eyed the crowd wondering which of the lovely girls he'd be taking home when he noticed Aaron talking to someone. From the back it looked like the girl from earlier today but to be honest he didn't really remember much about her anyways.

"Find anyone appealing?"

Reid looked over to see a potentious blonde sitting back looking up at him. she leaned forward just enough to see down her top which didn't stop him from taking the opportunity.

"Not at the moment." He said

"Sure I can't change that?"

He only grinned and instantly he found his arms around her as his lips met hers hungrily. Not even a name. Then all of the sudden someone started yelling. Letting go of her Reid started laughing at Aaron Abbot whose pant leg caught on fire.

Caleb grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled him back.

"What now!" Reid exclaimed

"You know what Reid." Caleb growled

"Okay if you think I did that then you're wrong though I do wish I would've thought of it." Reid said

Caleb just shook his head and stormed off. Reid just shook his head and made his way back over to the blonde not even noticing Tyler walk off toward the edge of the cliffs. The only thing that took up space on his mind was how easy it would be to get this girl's clothes off.

"The party's over there."

Lyra jumped upon hearing his voice.

"Sorry did I scare you?" he asked

"A little…" she paused

"Tyler. The name's Tyler." He said

"Right. I'm Lyra." she said blushing a little

"Hey cops are on Old Dell Road!" I heard someone yell

Everyone started running. Starting to run Tyler wasn't far behind her.

"Need a ride?" he offered

"Nope." Lyra said smiling as I pulled out a set of keys

"Well for what it's worth it was nice meeting you." He called as he ran off in the other direction

Lyra looking for Leah or Levina didn't find either. Then right as she turned back to see where she was running she ran directly into someone else.

"What the hell! Watch where you're running!" she snapped finding her footing again

Reid looked at her but she didn't look at him being she was too preoccupied on getting the hell out of here. She probably didn't know who she was talking to, he thought. But something told him she more than likely didn't care. Getting to his feet from being knocked over he ran behind her and tried to keep up.

Lyra didn't get a good look at him but she kept going not bothering to stop. Finally finding the car Lyra unlocked the door and jumped in. The car rumbled to life as she turned the key in the ignition. Putting the car into drive the headlights came on and she slammed on the brakes instantly.

"Move!" Lyra yelled out the driver's window

But as the figure came closer she cursed under her breath realizing it was one of the young men from the funeral.

"Can I get a lift?" he asked

"If you insist." she hissed

He ran over to the other side and right as he got in she hit the gas not even caring that he hadn't even closed the door yet.

"In a hurry much?" he asked as he looked back

"Nope." She said all perky like

She could hear the sirens behind and it only made her smile even more. He looked at her intrigued that she was actually getting a kick out of this. Then taking a second to take in her features he realized she was the one from the funeral. He couldn't miss those dark brown eyes.

"You can slow down." He said

"Where's the fun in that." She said

Pressing the pedal even harder Lyra saw the tree ahead.

"Seriously stop you're going to hit something!" he yelled

But Lyra had already taken her hands off the wheel and when he looked up into her face all he saw was her dark eyes that seemed to be blacker than a black hole. Grabbing the steering wheel he tried turning but it was as if it were stuck. Then looking up he saw the tree coming closer and ducked right as his eyes turned just likes hers.

The car hit the tree dead on in a matter of seconds. The crunch of the metal as it wrapped around the tree was loud enough that it scared off the birds.

Shoving the door open Lyra fell out of the car laughing.

"Are you Fucking nuts! That could've killed me!" Reid yelled as he pulled himself out through the passenger window

"Then don't get a car with strangers next time." Lyra said still giggling

"How are you alive?" he asked as he stood over her

"Just like you I'd imagine. Then again I'm sure you already knew that. Because just as I could feel the power pouring off you four you could sure feel it from us." she answered

Reid just looked at her skeptically. The sirens were getting closer but neither of them seemed to hear them.

"Your parents will probably kill you for what you did to your car so I won't." he said

Lyra stood up and shook her head knowing that she'd have a headache in the morning.

"And here I was hoping we'd be friends." She said

Then she just shrugged.

"And aren't I glad that that isn't my car." She laughed tossing the keys at Reid

Then all of the sudden a black as night Porsche flew up alongside her. The back passenger's door flew open and the girl he'd seen earlier laughing at Abbot was sitting there.

"Lyra let's get out of here!" she yelled

Lyra stumbled into the car leaving Reid standing there at the scene of the crime.

He stood there for a moment trying take in what had just happened unsure of what his next move would be. Because right now he'd usually be with some beautiful young girl in her own parents bed. He looked back at the car wreckage then down at the keys in his hand.

"Shit!" he cursed then threw the keys backwards as he started running

The bitch set me up without even realizing it, he thought as he slowed to a walk on the main road.

"Reid Garwin stop where you are." He heard from behind

Shaking his head he stopped and turned to face the cop car that was now pulling over.

"So I take it you had a good time?" Levi asked Lyra

"It couldn't have been better." Lyra answered

Leah started laughing.

"You missed the part where leah lit the guy you hit on fire."

"And she missed when I ran his car right into a tree." Lyra laughed

"Okay see? Now I wish I would've been there."

"No you don't some little prick hitched a ride with me and saw me use." Lyra said

"Are you serious?" Levi exclaimed

"Yeah well he survived the crash so we're not so different apparently." Lyra added

"Damn it Lyra you can be worse than us sometimes!" Levi yelled

"What can I say? I know how to have a good time." Lyra laughed

Leah tried holding back her laughs but failed and eventually Levina started laughing too.

"Plus it's not like we're staying the night. We have things to see and people to do. I mean…whatever." Lyra said

"Well Reid if you would've left with us you wouldn't be in there would you?" Caleb asked

"I hitched a ride alright?"

"Yeah we saw and I see she didn't exactly take you home."

"No as a matter of fact she drove the car which might I add was Aaron Abbot's right into a tree." Reid said even more irritated

"You're sure?" Pogue asked

"I'm sure as hell not lying."

"And she's alive?" Caleb asked

"Oh she's very alive. Not even a scratch on her. Caleb she's like us and I can more than likely guarantee her friends are too." Reid said as he leaned against the bars of his cell

"Well this Lyra you were talking about isn't anywhere to be found and nobody's heard of her Reid." Tyler said as he walked into the room

Reid punched the concrete wall.

"I'm not lying I saw her eyes!" he yelled

"I have a feeling she's better than gone." Pogue said

Caleb scratched his forehead.

"She's not gone. She came for a reason and now that she's got our attention she won't be going anywhere." He said

"You think she'll cause trouble like Chase?" Tyler asked "Because when I talked to her-"

"No don't think she's like Chase. This is a different situation and it's not just going to go away." Caleb answered

"I gather she's smart being she went for the easy target first." Pogue joked

Reid just glared.

"I see her again and she's going through a wall." He hissed

"Garwin you posted bail!" the guard said

Looking at the bars Reid watched as they bent enough to squeeze out of. Walking past Tyler he just smirked at Caleb who smacked him upside the back of the head.

Lyra was driving now while Leah had fallen asleep on Levina's shoulder in the back.

"Goodbye Ipswitch. Hello future." she mumbled to herself


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay now there will be point of views. It's easier for me to write that way.**

Two and a half months later

Lyra POV

"So are you fully moved in because I'm not carrying anymore." Levina said as she sat back on my bed

"Gotta say though it is good to finally have you join the college life with us." Leah said relaxing beside Levina

I couldn't agree more. They were both at least a year older than me and going through my senior year alone wasn't fun. It was horrid. Especially being people already thought of you as weird and strange.

"Yeah now the responsible one has joined us." Levi chimed in laughing

I started laughing with them. None of us were extremely responsible but I did what I could to keep them out of trouble. It didn't always go well. Using, I watched as everything unpacked itself at a fast rate.

"Well that takes care of that." Leah said "Now let's go out."

"Sounds like a plan." I said

Getting up we left my dorm and headed out. If anything by the end of the night Leah would be in jail for doing something stupid, Levina would be drunk beyond repair, and I would be busy in a corner with a guy whose name I wouldn't even remember. That was the plan or so I thought.

As we walked across campus I felt something that threw me a little off balance. Looking at the other two I realized it wasn't just me.

"You feel that?" I asked

They both nodded. It was the same vibe I had gotten about two months ago at the Dell's party. It wasn't easy to forget it either. I turned to look around but didn't see where it was coming from.

"Forget about it Lyra we'll figure it out later." Levi said shrugging it off

I just nodded absently and turned to catch up with them. It was strong like a blast but I couldn't see it.

Reid POV

"I am loving college life already." I said wiggling my eyebrows at this brunette walked by blushing

"You would." Tyler said

"Oh come on Baby Boy I'm sure you'll finally lose that virginity of yours." I said only to receive a smack to the back of the head by Pogue from behind

"Stopping harping Reid not everyone is looking to get laid because they're bored." Pogue said

Tyler smirked.

"Oh that I'm sure but at least I keep my options open."

"What's that supposed to mean and I'd be careful about the next words you choose." Pogue said

Going to say something I knew I should regret I felt something strong like a vibration that could shake my whole body.

"Tell me I wasn't the only one who just felt that." Tyler said

"You're not." Caleb answered

Listening I looked around and quickly found the familiar face that had crashed a car and got me locked up. She didn't see me but I definitely saw her.

"Right through a wall." I muttered to myself

"What was it?" Tyler asked Caleb

"My guess would be there's someone on campus with power." Caleb answered

I tuned out the rest of their conversation. It wasn't as if I cared anyway.

"Well as the first night that we're on campus I say we do what we do best." I said interrupting whatever Caleb was going on about

Tyler grinned in agreement.

"Time to take over." I added "But while you ladies think about it I'll be busy making new acquaintances."

Hopping off the bench I followed behind the girl. Her name was Lyra, that much I remembered.

"So that's what you call them?" Pogue called after me

I just turned and flipped him off.

Lyra POV

"Lyra! Love of my life where have you been?"

I turned to see Oliver behind me. He took me into a hug. I had just walked into the party and already had someone at my hip. I was too good.

"I have been finishing high school or did you forget?" I said

"Mmmm." He responded

I just rolled my eyes and pulled away. He was one of those guys who held on to things way too much. It made me regret sleeping with him.

"So I'm the love of your life?" I questioned

"I thought you knew." He said keeping his arms around my neck

"Well I'm the love of a lot of lives." I said

"Ouch. A prick to my heart." He said "Really Lyra you shouldn't tease its not nice."

"Oh but you love it." I said stepping closer

"You know it." he mumbled his lips inches from mine

Going to kiss him he pulled away chuckling.

"And you say I'm cruel." I pouted

"Oh don't pout it's so unbecoming."

"There are ways you can make things better." I said

He grinned even wider backing me against the wall. His lips crushed against mine as did his body. He groaned as he pressed against me. I could feel my lips bruise as he kissed me.

"I've missed you." I heard him whisper in ear as he kissed down my neck

"I can tell." I replied as my finger nails dug into his shoulder

Reid POV

Walking into the party I smiled to myself. This was definitely better than the Dell's.

"Well you look new."

Turning I saw a blonde who looked to be wearing barely any clothing and if she was it had to be painted on.

"Looking to show me around?"

"I could."

She edged closer seductively.

"But it'll cost you."

She grabbed a hold of my shirt and pulled me forward. As she pulled me along I saw Lyra intertwined with some other guy. I pried the blonde's hand from me.

"Maybe another time." I muttered as I started toward Lyra

The girl huffed then stormed off muttering what a dick I was. But I was more focused on someone else. Her eyes were closed as if in a state of complete bliss. If that were me she'd be feeling more than bliss I'm sure, I thought to myself.

Looking over I saw Tyler chilling on a couch. He stood and started making his way over in the same direction. The vibe I had been feeling only got stronger I stepped closer.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked casually as I leaned against the wall

The guy pulled away from her and looked at me like I was an idiot. I smirked when I saw Lyra's eyes widen. She seemed shocked upon seeing me and I was glad I had some effect on her.

"As a matter of fact we are so if you don't mind get lost." He sneered then leaned back in to kiss Lyra but she just turned away

Chuckling I grabbed the guy's shoulder.

"Why don't you do me a favor and you get lost?" I said sarcastically

He turned to me his fist balled up ready to hit me.

"Oliver don't." Lyra said grabbing him by the arm

"Yeah Ollie don't."

"He's not even worth it. Trust me." Lyra continued as she glared at me

He didn't break his staring contest with me. this guy was like Aaron Abbot and yet she was letting him hang all over her. Then all of the sudden I saw Lyra's eyes glimmer black and most if not all of the drinks in everyone's hands exploded. I took my chance and grabbed her by the arm roughly dragging her to the exit as several people screamed.

Lyra POV

"Let go of me!" I yelled as we got outside

He slammed me against the wall.

"Consider yourself lucky Lyra that I didn't throw you through a wall like I wanted to." He growled

"Awe. You remembered my name that's so…stalker like. Now if you don't mind I have a party to get back to." I said quickly

Trying to walk off he grabbed me and slammed me back against the wall. This time when he looked at me I could see he was using. I didn't hesitate to use either. I hit him in the stomach hard enough to send him backwards.

Then all of the sudden three others came running out two of them being Leah and Levina. The other one was…what was his name? He was the nice one. I had seen him before but the name wasn't coming to me.

"You know this would be a lot easier if you just left me alone." I said

But it was as if he didn't hear me because upon standing, broken glass on the concrete rose with him and he flung it my way. Back flipping, I only just missed by not even a centimeter.

"Reid stop!" I heard someone yell

My head shot in the direction of the voice and I quickly stopped knowing this was him. That was my father's son. That's why he never came back. As I backed down I felt something hit me hard in the gut and send me backwards. I hit something hard and felt my head crack against it. Looking up my vision had gone blurry.

"Lyra!" I hear Levi yell

I tried to get up but only fell back to the ground. A set of hands reached out and helped me stand.

"Come on." he said

"Tyler that's your name." I muttered to myself "You're the nice one."

He just chuckled. Looking on my other side Levi was there.

"Not drunk enough yet?" I asked

"Definitely not drunk enough." She confirmed

I just laughed. Looking back at Reid his dark eyes had been replaced by his ice blue ones that pierced anyone's soul. But he didn't look at me. He was too busy get grilled by the older one who yelled for him to stop.

"That really hurt." I said towards Reid

The one grilling Reid turned towards me.

"I'm sorry." He said

"Sorry?" I asked

"Reid's-"

"Reid's a dick." I finished for him

He chuckled then took me from Tyler and Levi.

"You want to know don't you?" I asked

He wanted to know why I was there at the funeral. He wanted to know why I was like him. But he didn't say anything.

"I'm your sister…I think. You are Caleb Danvers aren't you?" I asked squinting at him

"I don't have a sister." He said

"Oh trust me I was just as surprised when I found out." I slurred

"We need to get her to her dorm before she completely passes out so as fun and entertaining this is we have to go." Levi said

I felt more shifting as Levina took me back I leaned my head over on her shoulder.

"You'll find her tomorrow." Leah said "But I suggest you leave your tails at home if want to avoid tonight's problem."

She glared at Reid as she said it. Caleb just nodded.

I looked at Levi and Leah.

"I love you guys. You know that?" I asked feeling extremely dizzy

"Oh trust me we know plus we know that you're going to need an extreme amount of painkillers." Levi said

"No, wait I have to go back. I left Oliver in there." I said trying to turn around

"Oh I think Oliver will be fine it's you we're worried about." Leah said

I just sighed.

Reid POV

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Caleb yelled

"I told you the next time I see her I'm sending her through a damn wall." I said

"You don't just up and attack people. Are you stupid? Don't even answer that because I don't' even want to know." Caleb said

"He's right Reid." Tyler said

"Oh please she'll be fine." I hissed

"You stay away from her. I'm warning you Reid." Caleb said

"Or what?" I challenged as I stood upright

"Reid." Tyler warned

I brushed off the warning.

"You're going to get yourself killed." Caleb said

"Oh please they've got nothing on us."

Caleb just shook his head.

"You just don't get it."

I just rolled my eyes and walked back into the party. Not like I needed a lecture plus didn't he say he'd stop?

Grabbing a drink I was hoping to find the brunette from earlier or was she blonde? But Caleb's word echoed through my mind. It was irritating.

"Whatever." I mumbled to myself "Like you care."

The look in Lyra's eyes still bugged me though. And what bugged me even more was that I remembered her name. Everything about her screamed bitch. I had only ever known one person like that and that was me.

"You should probably apologize."

I turned to see Tyler leaning against the wall ignoring some chick who was trying to get his attention.

"Why? She's a bitch who tried to kill me."

"She didn't try to kill you. You weren't supposed to get in the car with her. And you know what? You're right she is a bitch. She's you with breasts." He chuckled

Pulling out his phone Tyler turned to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" I asked

"With psych class in the morning yes." He said


	4. Chapter 4

Lyra POV

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. Rolling over to shut it off I screamed as I rolled right out of bed. Getting up my head still throbbed from the night before. I shut off my clock and just yawned. Quickly getting dressed I threw my hair up without even brushing it and grabbed my bag on the way out.

"You're up. Finally. We have five minutes to get to Psych." Leah said

"Yeah yeah." I said rubbing the back of my head

She grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the common room.

"Slow down I feel like I have a hangover." I said

"I'm sure you'd rather have that then what happened last night." She said

"No doubt." I laughed

"So when do you plan on taking up that meeting with your newly found brother?" she asked

"When he wants to talk."

She just snorted.

"What?" I asked as we walked into class and took up residence near the back row where Oliver was.

"Oh nothing. I'm just wondering when you'll stop avoiding the inevitable."

"Which would be?"

"That we're not the only ones now. They're like us too."

I just rolled my eyes.

"No shit Sherlock but they may be more dangerous than us."

"Or they could be something better. I mean face it, it's good not to be alone." She said

"That's what I thought." I mumbled to myself

I wondered if she remembered the last time she said that because I did. it wasn't good either.

Reid POV

Walking in I stopped and looked around the large classroom which was being filled. Seeing Tyler I walked over and took a seat beside him.

"Our favorite ladies are here." he said as I lounged back propping my feet up on the chair ahead of me

Looking back I saw Lyra and her blonde friend Leah going on with a few others.

"So much for the takeover. They've pretty much done for us." I muttered

"Good Morning class." The professor at the front said " the class isn't naptime put your feet down."

I looked up while putting my feet down.

"Oh yes I've heard quite a bit about you so don't look so surprised." He said

Lyra POV

"Hey it's your favorite person." Leah said

Looking forward I saw professor Lander reprimanding Reid.

"If you mean Tyler then yes but if you're talking about the blonde jackass down there then you're very wrong." I said as I pulled out my laptop

"They always say it starts out as hate then turns-"

"Do not even think about finishing that sentence." I growled

"Ah Lyra of course it should be you that is talking." Mr. Lander said

I just smiled.

"Something you'd like to share?" he asked

I looked at Leah who looked down at her notebook. I opened my mouth to say something.

"No please stand I'm sure it's really important." He said

Standing I could feel several eyes on me.

"I was going to say not really unless you want to hear about my sex life." I said

I heard Oliver chuckle along with a few others.

"Then again how's your sex life? Is the Mrs. Keeping up her end?"

More people were starting to laugh whereas I just cocked my head to the side.

"You know what keeps a good sex life? Multiple partners. Girls or guys. Whichever you prefer. Me? I like to keep it mixed up. It keeps things interesting." I said

"Enough!" he yelled

I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing as I settled back into my chair. Leah was laughing hysterically.

"Well I guess that's a no then." I heard Reid say

Mr. Lander glared at him. Then he continued on with class as if what happened didn't happen. Reid looked back at me for a split second but I just acted as if I didn't acknowledge it. The class drudged on but I didn't catch any of it. There were other things on my mind besides what Mr. Lander was going on about and frankly I didn't care. I'd get my notes later from Leah. Leaning my head back it shot back up as I felt Oliver's hand on my leg and it was moving up.

"Stop!" I whispered

He only grinned at me.

"Alright and that'll be all for today. And Miss Harlem and Mr. Garwin come to class a little less talkative next time." Mr. Lander said

"Yessir." I said really quickly as I rushed out the door

Right as I did I was grabbed by the arm.

"Now we're going to talk." Caleb said

I just huffed as he dragged me out of the building by my arm. Seeing a bench not far I yanked my arm back and went over to it.

"How exactly do I have a sister who also has power like me?" he asked as he sat beside me

I took a deep breath.

"People have affairs Caleb and your dad with my mom was one of them. It was a different family but when he found out my mom was pregnant he was gone." I said

"So then you must've ascended not long after me then?"

"Wrong. I ascended two years before you did."

"At sixteen?"

I just nodded.

"Girls mature earlier than boys." I explained

He just sighed.

"Look you don't need to worry about anything alright? I was only there to pay respects not look for a relation." I said

Reid POV

"Reid stop. Dude they're getting acquainted just let them go." Tyler said

But I didn't stop making my way over towards Caleb and Lyra. Then all of the sudden Leah and Levina stepped in front us.

"I suggest you stop. That conversation doesn't include you. It's for family only." Leah said

"What are you going to do huh?" I challenged

Trying to walk past I stop as my throat started to close up. Looking up Leah had her fist clenched. I fell to my hands and knees.

"I told you it doesn't concern you. You should really listen." She growled looking down at me

"Fuck you." I gasped

The grip on my throat tightened even.

"Leah stop." Tyler said as he tried to help me

"Well someone has to teach him to play well with others." I heard her say

But everything was getting farther away the more I tried to breathe.

"Leah!" I heard as I blacked out

I'd love to say that was the last thing I heard but unfortunately it wasn't. Coming around I looked up to see Tyler and Lyra looking down at me while Leah and Caleb were arguing.

"You alright?" Lyra asked laughing

Rubbing my throat I sat up.

"I'm conscious aren't I?" I snapped

"Sorry for asking. Next time I'll let Leah finish the job." She laughed

She held out her hand to help. Getting up I shoved pass her towards Caleb and Leah.

"Try that again I dare you." I hissed

She just looked at me as if I were an idiot and so did Caleb. Did he get the fact that I was being ganged up on by girls no less?

"I was going to kill you. You do know that right?" Leah asked

For a moment my heart stopped at hearing that. I wasn't sure why but it just did. I looked at Caleb who didn't say anything.

"What nothing to say? I mean you can harp on the rest of us but you can't fend for us as your friends?" I asked

"Nope." He said simply

Leah grinned widely and I was half tempted to smack it off her face.

"You have to learn Reid and if it isn't from me then maybe you'll get it from one of them because they won't hold back."

"Plus you deserved it for what you did to Lyra." Leah added

I looked back at Lyra who was talking to Tyler and not paying attention to the argument. They seemed to be going on about Psych. I turned back towards the other two feeling defeated.

"Fine. Whatever." I said

Leah just snorted.

"That was fun can I go to class now?" Levina asked

Caleb smirked at her comment just as I did. She was the level headed one but not the leader. For some reason that was on Lyra's shoulders.

"I'm with Levi there I have English lit slash creative writing as of now actually." She said

With that she started walking off. She acted like there was nothing wrong and she didn't care. I followed after her. Something about it tweaked me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked

"Do what?" she asked

"Well you attack me then you try to help me."

"You're just an annoyance. It's nothing I can't handle. Plus I've dealt with worse." She said

"Worse?"

"Mhm. Ask me about it sometime if you're not too busy being a prick." She said

I smirked. Walking into the class we took seats in the back and it surprised me that she didn't attempt to move. I could see the dislike drip from her but she sat there anyways.

"So what was worse?" I asked as the professor droned on

"Worse was when my mother tried to drown me in a tub when I was ten." She said "Luckily the tub broke."

I stayed silent after that.

"Worse was also when my ex killed me." she added

"Sorry." I mumbled

"Don't be. I just think it suck that they didn't finish the job."

Strangely that one hit me hard. She said it so casually as if it was supposed to happen. How could anyone want that? Was she nuts?

"You're an idiot for thinking you should be dead not to mention suicidal." I snapped

She just looked at me blankly as if the words went right through her. I would've rather put up with the bitch from last night than the person I was dealing with right now.

"I can't be a bitch all the time. Plus I was told to attempt to be nice." She said

"Stay out of my head."

She just laughed a little. She thought it was funny? The familiar urge to want to strangle came over me again.

Lyra POV

He thought I was crazy and that was fine because I didn't like him very much either. But I was listening to Caleb. I told him I would try to work things out being it didn't start out well. Reid was making it nearly impossible though. I told him something I never told anyone, not even Levi or Leah and he acts like an ass about it. Looking over at him again he looked pissed and somewhat sympathetic. I just rolled my eyes and got up to move. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.

"I am not going to sit beside someone who looks like they're ready to throttle me or cry on my shoulder." I said

"Just sit." He said as his grip tightened on my wrist nearly breaking it

"Quite aggressive I see." I said

He let go right after I said that. Rubbing my wrist a little I looked forward again attempting to pay attention. But every so often I could feel him looking at me.

"I hate it when people stare at me so quit." I snapped as I caught him looking at me for the fourth time

A few other people looked back at us.

"What!" I snapped at them

They just turned back around. Reid looked as if he'd start laughing. I just closed my eyes and slammed my head on the desk in front of me.

"Feel like an idiot yet?" he asked

"Careful Garwin." I warned

"Awe you do don't you?"

Looking up at him he had this stupid on his face. I just glared at him. Then looking up at the ceiling I just smiled to myself. Using, I heard Reid curse. I looked over at him.

"Having problems?" I asked

"No." he grimaced

Even better it was near the end of class. As I got up to leave I turned back.

"Coming?" I asked still smiling

"Uhhhh…no." he said

"Why not?"

He didn't answer.

"Man issues?" I asked

With that he glared.

"You did this didn't you?" he said, venom on the tip of his tongue

"Oh I was just playing." I said coyly

Going to stand he quickly sat back down.

"You're good. I'll give you that." He said "But don't start something you can't finish."

"Oh I only finish with those I have a taste for or didn't you know that?" I said sarcastically

Then turning I walked out leaving him sit there with a hard on.

Reid POV

About an hour later after it had worn off I headed back to my dorm only to find Caleb in the common room.

"Your sister is rude." I said sitting back in a chair

Caleb started laughing.

"What'd she do?" he asked "Or should I even ask?"

I just shook my head. It was something I wasn't going to share especially since the professor came back toward where I was sitting to find out why I didn't leave with the other students. He didn't take it too well. But I had to say I was impressed.

"Reid just do us all a favor and stay away from her for all our sakes." He said

"It's not like we'll get into a fight again trust me. If anything she's out to do worse." I said but looking at him I could tell that wasn't it "Unless you're thinking I'd go after her…and trust me when I say that she would be the last person I'd go after. I'd have to like her first to sleep with her and I don't."

"I'm holding you to that." He said

"I don't see why you don't grill Tyler. Him and her are the ones with the real connection." I added

"He doesn't have that whole perspective of shattering someone."

"I wouldn't shatter anyone. And anyone I've ever slept with knows that."

"That's because that was in Ipswitch. Everyone knew your reputation."

"Well then I'll just have to restate it here." I said with a grin

"Whatever just stay away for your own sake then."

"Whatever."

"Plus how was the hard on?" he asked laughing

"Not even funny. She told you?"

"No Tyler told me which he found out from her."

"Of course."

That girl is from hell. But still thinking about it all I still smiled to myself. She was the challenge and the first girl to actually take no interest in me. I wasn't sure if I could what Caleb asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyra POV

"I swear it couldn't have gone better." I told Tyler

We had been going on about the project we'd been working on. It was the basis of an analysis of the human mind in the college environment.

"Well we have the rest of the semester to prove that." He said

"Right." I exaggerated as I leaned back on his bed.

He just chuckled.

"You know this could end badly." I added

"Yeah and that's the fun of it. It's funny to watch people act stupid and possibly hurt themselves." he said

I just shook my head. Then throwing my pen at him someone knocked at the door. Reid popped his head in.

"Well that's my cue to go." I said as I stopped laughing

"I'll see ya later." Tyler said throwing my pen back at me

Squeezing out the door past Reid he slapped my ass. Turning I hit him in the throat choking him out.

"Think next time before you touch me." I said as I watched him try to breathe

Tyler POV

"You are just getting the beating of a life time lately."

"It's not like you're any help." Reid breathed

"Oh no I'm just here for the show." I chuckled

"Is Baby Boy crushing on Caleb's newly found sister?" Reid asked all sarcastic like

"No, I listen you on the other hand do." I lied not looking at him but at my computer instead

"Care to elaborate?"

"Weren't you told to stay away?"

"Your point?"

"Well you're not doing a very good job if you're smacking her ass every moment you can only to get hit." I said

"Caleb will get over it. It's not like I have an interest in her let alone a death wish. I like to see her squirm."

"Whatever helps you sleep."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as he sat up

"It means that when you're told you can't have something you try even harder to get it." I said "And that's that."

Getting up I walked out annoyed. After awhile it got tiring trying to help him out of situations similar to this. This time he was on his own. Especially since he wasn't the only one taking a liking to her. Granted he didn't know it now but I'd be damned he got her first. She gave a chance that I wouldn't have to hide who I am for once. I'd make sure it was me.

Lyra POV

Finally arriving at Absinth which was the local bar around campus I saw Levina talking it up with Oliver.

"Hey." I greeted as I made my way over

"Hey." Oliver said as he wrapped his arms around my waist

Rolling my eyes I shrugged out them.

"Not tonight Oliver."

"Oh come on." he whined

"I'm not in the mood." I said shoving him away once again

Leaning back against the bar I saw Reid and Pogue over at the pool tables. They seemed to be going on about some bet.

"Why don't you find another girl to jump Oliver." Levi said

"I don't want another girl. I like playing with this one." He said

He grabbed my arm and started pulling towards the exit.

"Let go Oliver." I warned "For your own sake let go."

He let go as we got outside. The cold air my skin like needles. Then he grabbed me and pushed me up against the brick wall.

"You should really loosen up." he said as he tried to kiss my neck

"Just stop." I said as I tried to push him away

"Oh you want this. You always do."

"Not tonight."

"Why's that?"

"Because I don't want to." I said

He pinned my hands to my side making it nearly impossible for me to move.

"This certainly is a first. The uptight bitch doesn't want to be loosened up."

"I'm an uptight bitch because of pricks like you forcing me to loosen up." I hissed

With that I kneed him in the crotch. As he bent forward I took the opportunity to knee him in the face breaking his nose.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered

Looking back at the doorway I was half tempted to go back inside but I just turned and started heading back to the dorms instead.

"Slut." I heard Olive mumble as he laid there on the ground

"Yeah well it's better than what you are." I muttered

Halfway across the main yard of campus I stopped and sat down on the grass. It was quiet and for the first time I couldn't remember when I had had a moment of silence let alone a moment alone. Looking up at the stars I remembered. It was because the quiet got me to think about memories. Memories that tortured me. I just wanted a break for once. Was it to much to ask?

Closing my eyes I could still taste the water as my mom tried drowning me. The words echoed in my ears. Her telling me that ii couldn't be like him. I couldn't be like my father.

"Comfortable?"

Opening my eyes I looked up to see Reid standing over me. I guess it was too much to ask, I thought to myself.

"Sure." I mumbled

He sat down next to me.

"Not a word alright? I'm just not in the mood for one of your bicker bitch fests." I said

"I had no intention of saying anything." He said

He said it and I actually believed him. I looked back up at the stars.

"I have a question though."

"Of course you do." I said sighing

"Were you serious when you said it sucked that they didn't finish you off?"

"I was. I don't like being this way. It's a burden I would've loved to have grown up without. But then again if I had I wouldn't have met Levina and Leah."

"You talk about them like they're your family." He said

"They are. They took care of me and helped me."

"And act like demon bitches from hell." He added

I just smirked.

"Well they act like that towards people they don't like. So in a way it's just protection I guess."

"You seem to be able to handle yourself though so I don't see why you need them."

"I wasn't always able to handle myself though. A few years ago thing got bad. Really bad. That's when…" I didn't finish

I didn't want to finish. It was my worst memory. I had turned against both of them for a guy I thought was for me only because he was like me. he had power like I did and he understood thing the way I had. Everything was perfect or at least I had thought so.

"Your ex?"

"Yeah…Chase was everything I could've hoped for at first. But then everything changed and it seemed like he had become more powerful and more obsessive. He just…"

"Wait Chase? As in Chase Collins?" he asked giving me a surprised look

"And this conversation is over." I said realizing he knew him

I wasn't going to talk anymore. I didn't want to talk anymore. If anything it would've been better if he had gone away because I didn't like the fact that he was fishing my own history from me. Especially since it was my darker history that I had been dying to forget.

He didn't talk anymore either. He just sat there. It was weird to be honest.

"So what? No rude snarky comment?" I asked after a while

"I figured I could give all the rude obnoxious hooker comments tomorrow." He replied

"Ah right and I can tell you how much of a man whore you are and ask how many STDs you have." I said

"Exactly." He chuckled

He wasn't so bad all the time. But I still had good reason to be in avoidance. I knew how men like him worked. Hell I broke the nose of one of his kind.

Hours later he walked me back to my dorm room. It completely awkward to say the least and I just nodded before going inside.

"Hey Lyra." He said before I closed the door

I turned.

"You sure you don't need someone to help keep your bed warm?"

"If I did I would call Tyler. After all he is the nice one." I said

"Ouch." He said holding his hand to his heart

Smiling to myself I closed the door on him.

Reid POV

I couldn't tell whether she was serious about Tyler. Hell, I couldn't tell whether I was serious when I talked to her anymore. Things had grown lighter between us. I was trying hard to keep bitchy between us but was having trouble with that as the weeks passed. Caleb wanted me to stay away and I could tell she had a thing for Tyler even if it were small. But I couldn't stay away. Tyler had been right she was like me in a way and maybe that's why I wanted her.

"Where have you been man?" Tyler said catching up to me

"Just walked Lyra back to her dorm she was having a guy problem I guess. You know the things I don't really care about."

"Of course." Tyler chuckled "She alright?"

"Go and see for yourself?"

Why in the hell did I just say that? I just basically gave him an invitation. Damn it.

"I think I will actually." He said

Grimacing I just nodded and headed back to my room.

"I don't think I've felt like a bigger moron." I muttered to myself

Lyra POV

Getting changed into my PJs I took out my hair and let it fall to my shoulders. I crawled under the covers and closed my eyes ready to fall asleep and forget today. Going to turn over I felt something grasp at my throat. Reaching out to pull it away but nothing was there. It gripped even tighter ripping my breath from me. I could feel it as if there were hands around my neck strangling me. Trying to call out I only managed a squeak. It was squeezing so tight that I was nearly seeing black. Then all of the sudden it let go and I fell out of bed gasping for air. Looking up I saw a huge shadow like figure on the ceiling and crawled backwards as I saw it move across it. Turning I scrambled up and out the door nearly falling over as I ran into Tyler.

"Whoa careful." He said

I looked back to see the shadowy silhouette move out my door and down the hall.

"Lyra what's wrong?" he asked

"N-not sure but I nearly got strangled in my sleep." I stuttered

"Let's get you out of here." he said

He took off his jacket and put it on my shoulders being my PJs consisted of a tank top and shorts.

He sat me down in the common room of his dorm area.

"Caleb said he's on his way."

I just nodded and looked down at the floor.

"It'll be okay." He said

"No it won't. I know it won't." I said

Then getting up I headed for the door no longer feeling tired as Caleb walked in and stopped me. he lifted my chin up so I was looking at him.

"You okay?"

"Everyone keeps asking and for the fifth time no. I was nearly strangled." I said with emphasis

He lifted my head up even higher to look at my neck. I felt as he rubbed his fingers over my neck and cursed to himself.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm." He said

"I know how to walk so I think I can do it myself." I said

Then started what felt like a never ending argument.

"I have a right to-"

"No you don't. You be my brother for a year then we'll talk family right till then shut up." I hissed

"I'll walk her back." Pogue stated

I sighed.

"Whatever." I muttered

Walking out I looked back at Tyler and noticed Reid hanging out of his dorm room looking confused as a girl wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to pull him back in. any thought I had that good about him started to vanish. I attempted a smile at Tyler and mouthed thank you.

He nodded. Turning I followed Pogue out of the room and started back to my dorm.

"You are going to cause a riot you know that?" he said

"Wouldn't be the first time." I said

"You have Tyler nearly on his knees and Reid is soon to follow. And if that happens Caleb is bound to lose it."

I laughed a little even though it hurt to. When we got back to my room I said thank you and then went inside my room. Before getting into bed I walked over to the mirror to look at myself and saw large bruises on my throat of where a set of hands had been. Hands that I couldn't see.

"No sleeping tonight." I muttered to myself and walked over to my computer to work on my creative writing assignment


	6. Chapter 6

Lyra POV

It had been a week and a half and I still hadn't slept. I was still waiting around for what was coming next. Most nights I'd be sitting outside looking up at the stars at all hours of the morning. Half the time I wasn't alone. Reid would usually find me there and just sit there. He wouldn't speak, he'd just sit there. It was nice not to feel alone. Though it also felt awkward. He didn't act like his usual

"Earth to Lyra." Levina said moving her hand in front of my face

I shook my head and yawned.

"Maybe we should catch some Z's." she suggested

"No I'm find I just can't find this paper." I said shuffling my notebooks. "Damn."

"Maybe you forgot."

"Yeah probably. Look I'll be right back. It'll only take a second to get it." I said as I got up

Levina and Leah just nodded and sunk back into their studies. Walking back to my room I stretched along the way. Finally getting to the door I unlocked leaving it open as I searched my desk. Still not finding it I heard the door slam shut making me jump. Trying to open it the door knob would twist but the door just wouldn't open.

"Come on." I said starting to panic.

For some reason I was smelling smoke now. Turning I saw my bed on fire and the flames were getting higher. Rapping on the door I found myself even more panicked and calling out for help. Coughing I slid down to my knees as the flames climbed to the ceiling. I could feel the smoke crawling into my lungs. Then looking I saw my only exit. Stumbling up to my feet I ran and jumped through the window, starting to use halfway down. The ground came quicker than expected and I heard the sudden crunch as the right side of my body hit the grass. Looking back up I saw the flames lick the cold air trying to escape what was once my room.

Trying to stand the whole right side of my body throbbed and ached painfully. I sure that at least one of my ribs were cracked and my shoulder was dislocated.

_Lyra…._

Turning abruptly hearing the whispered call through my mind I saw no one.

_Lyra…_

"Get out of my head!" I screamed

_I will see you soon love._

I heard it clear as if he were beside me.

Not wanting to stay there any longer than I had to I turned and started running or rather limping back towards the library.

Reid POV

Looking down at her she just smiled back up at me, her eyes pleading with me. Caressing her rosy cheeks I leaned in to kiss her but stopped midway as I saw someone running out of the corner of my eye. Looking back I saw Lyra leaning back against a wall holding her right side.

"Reid what's wrong?" Casey asked or at least I think that was her name

"Let's continue this later." I said

Not giving her the chance to protest I started towards Lyra who was on the move again.

"Reid…" I gasped trying to breath

Catching as she started fall I slung one arm around my neck as I wrapped one around her waist to keep her up.

"What the hell happened?"

Looking up I saw Levina and Leah running over.

"I don't know." I mumbled looking down at the terrified woman in my arms

"We should get her out of here. Back to her room." Leah said

Lyra shook her head and tried to pull away feebly.

"Take that as a no." I said "Let's just get her out of here before we attract any attention."

Leah snorted.

"What?"

"You don't want attention?" she questioned

"Not now." Lyra groaned leaning her head on my shoulder

Looking down at her bruised face her eyes seemed heavy as if she hadn't slept in weeks. Picking her up, she whimpered a little holding her side. None of the girls protested as I walked back toward our common room.

Setting her on the couch she cringed a little. She gripped my shoulder. Confused I looked over to see her cold dark eyes trying to focus. Then all of the sudden there was a loud crack and pop and she fell back.

"Lyra." Levina said taking her hand

I just sat there silent not entirely sure what to say as she sat there soot covered and the bruise on the side of her face fading.

"What happened?" Levina asked

"The door closed on me and I couldn't open it. Then the room just caught on fire…I kind of jumped out of the window." She said

"Please tell me you used. That's a third story window." Levina said worried

"About halfway down." She said

"Jesus Lyra." She breathed

"Glad you're okay." Leah said

Lyra only nodded.

"You need to get some sleep." I said

"Yeah I'll go back to my room and do that." Lyra snorted

"You have to Lyra you haven't slept for the past week."

"I'm fine." She protested

"Yeah you look fine as you fight to stay awake." I said sarcastically

She just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Is that the best you can do?" I asked

Usually I got a hit in the arm or some other form of abuse she handed down.

"Yup." She said

"You need to sleep." Levina said

"Fine I'll sleep." She said as she closed her eyes

"You'll watch her?" Levina asked

I nodded. I'd have the others do it but Tyler was at the library and Caleb and Pogue weren't even the area. They had left to go see their girlfriends. A part of me was happy that I had her to myself as well.

Levina hesitated at first and I could tell she was having second thoughts about leaving her alone with me. I just smirked.

"Just go." I said

She glared then got up and took Leah's hand and left. Looking over at Lyra I wondered if she was actually asleep. Looking at her I could see why Tyler liked her so much. She was different. And I wasn't meaning the fact that she has power like us. There things that were indescribable about her that drew me in. She was dangerous but you wouldn't see it on the outside. All you'd see are endless walls.

Looking at her I wondered if I were to kiss her if she'd feel it. if I were touch her if she'd feel it.

"Don't look at me like that Reid." She said

"Like what?" I asked

"Like you're actually interested." She said sighing "It's not worth it."

Lyra POV

I could feel his eyes on me and it was uncomfortable. Things had been changing rapidly with him. One minute he'd be a complete jackass as usual the next he'd be this completely different person that actually seemed to care about someone other than himself. It made the way I felt half the time complicated not to mention it made me if he had a borderline personality problem.

_Lyra._

He didn't talk to me out loud.

"Mmm" I said

_You can't sleep here._

"Sure I can. I already am. Plus where else am I going to sleep? Your bed? No thank you."I said

"There is nothing wrong with my bed." he chuckled

"Right." I said sarcastically

Then all of the sudden I felt his arms wrap around me as he lifted me up off the couch and started carrying god know where. I was too tired to really care anymore. He laid me back and pulled covers over me.

"This wasn't exactly what I pictured when I finally had you here but it'll do for now." I heard him say

"Prick." I muttered

He just laughed.

"Move over." He whispered

Turning over he climbed in beside me.

"If I had it my way I wouldn't be in your bed." I grumbled

"You sure about that?"

The question had no intention of sounding obnoxious. He sounded serious about it. Lord knows I wanted to yes but my gut was twisting and knotting up as my heart sped up. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"I don't like games Reid." I said in nearly a whisper

"I'm not playing." I heard breathe against the back of my neck

I tried to keep my eyes closed hoping that maybe I would fall asleep and this would be over. But then I felt his lips touch the crook of my neck and my breath staggered.

"Lyra I've tried to stay away and I've even tried hating you…" he started

Turning over to face him his forehead leaned against mine.

"And do you hate me?" I asked praying that the answer would be no

"I couldn't."

I nodded slightly then moved to turn back over but he stopped me. His eyes burning into mine his lips were centimeters from. For a split second I wanted it. I wanted it all but what I didn't want was the outcome that I knew would come afterwards.

"Reid I can't-"I started but he silenced me as his lips touched mine

I didn't know why but I didn't stop. Instead my legs wound around him as he moved over top of me. As he started kissing down my neck my fingers threaded through his hair. Then all of the sudden he bit down causing me to gasp. Granted it wasn't the first and probably not the last time I'd be bitten but it was pretty hard.

"Reid…" I groaned

I could feel his hands move up under my top.

"If you don't want this tell me to stop." He said as he started moving down even farther

The only thing I could manage was a moan as everything came undone. The feeling of being tired was overcome by the feeling of the want I hadn't felt for years.

Reid POV

When I woke up I woke alone and she was gone. Rubbing my eyes I just laid there for a few moments.

"Reid wake up we're going to be late." I hear Tyler calling from outside

"Hold on." I grumbled

He walked in and sat back in my computer chair.

"Is it possible that you were the one night stand this time?" he asked with fake surprise in his tone

"Not a chance." I said grinning

He just snorted and tossed me a shirt.

"Just hurry up." He said

"I think I'll take my time." I said

"Whatever gives me all the time in the world with Lyra." He joked as he left

When I got there I found her instantly in her usual spot in the back with Tyler on one and Leah on the other. She looked happy as they carried on. But her eyes said she was scared. I walked up to take a seat by Baby Boy.

"Nice of you to actually make it to class." Lyra said

"Even more surprising he's on time." Leah chimed in

I just snorted as I laid my head down. The professor droned on and on but my mind kept moving back to the girl that was only separated by Tyler. It didn't seem long after I'd fallen asleep that I'd been nudged and nearly fell out of my chair.

"What the hell?" I said loud enough for the whole room to hear

Tyler started snickering and Leah was biting her lip.

"Well it's nice of you to join us Garwin now come to the front with Miss Harlem." Professor Lander said

"Do you get a kick out torturing us?" she asked

"Ah can't you tell? You're his favorite." I said in her ear only to receive an elbow to the gut

"I see you two get along well enough." Mr. Lander added "Now showing you the working of a mind with added pressure. Do what you do Best Garwin and kiss her."

"Excuse me!" Lyra exclaimed

I chuckled and so did a few others.

"Can't handle it Miss Harlem?" Lander asked

"No I just baby barfed in my mouth is all."

Not what I recall from last night, I thought to myself. She looked at me and the look in her eyes I saw last night had returned. It was as if she were almost frightened at the thought of me touching her. Pulling her closer I brought my lips to her ear.

"You don't have to be frightened with me." I whispered

Then slowly but surely I moved her lips towards mine. Brushing my lips across hers I wound my arms around her waist as I felt her arms wrap around my neck. The world had gone mute in that time and the only thing I could here was my heart.

Tracing her bottom lip, her lips parted for me. It was no use fighting for dominance with her, she had already won. Then all of the sudden she shoved me away covering her mouth. There were cat whistles from every corner of the room.

"I see opposite attract." Mr. Lander said

"Yeah and eventually they kill each other." I added

Looking over at Lyra, she was already back in her seat looking down at her desk. Tyler was saying something to her but she didn't seem to be paying attention. Leah seemed to have a smug look on her face.

"Well I think we'll continue this tomorrow then." Mr. Lander said

Lyra rushed down the steps making her way towards the exit with Tyler close on her heels and me not far behind.

Lyra POV

Trying to get away from anyone was nearly impossible until I saw Caleb. He looked at me with this worried expression.

"Keep all them away from me." I said "All of them."

He wanted to say something that I knew but he just nodded.

"Lyra wait…" Tyler started

"Lyra? Is that you?"

I turned sharply at the voice.

"No." I breathed

Reid quickly took my hand and dragged me backwards. I felt his arms wrap around me protectively.

"My love." Chase said grinning

Then all of the sudden I saw Pogue and Levina walking over here and her eyes went black instantly as she went to attack him only to be thrown backwards herself along with Pogue.

"Levi!" I screamed breaking free and running over to her

She sat up and we both looked to see Leah giggling hysterically, her eyes black as night.

"Leah?" I asked

"Oh please… who do you think started the fire?" she said as she stepped p beside Chase "Though I didn't think you'd actually jump through the window being you have issues with heights."

"This little bird was sweet enough to look after my interest while I got back on my interest. And I've noticed you tried to replace me." Chase said looking at Reid

Tyler helped get Levina to her as I stood.

"You're outnumbered Chase. Did you really think you could walk in and be allowed to walk out?" Caleb challenged

"Oh I fully plan on walking out and not alone." He said as he eyed me

"You will not touch her again." Reid growled

The others seemed a little confused but I knew what he meant.

"Well if you want to be that way." he said

He turned back to Levina and Pogue and then all of the sudden they were gone.

"What did you do!" I yelled

"Oh nothing. But Caleb you have a choice now. Stay here and protect your sister. Which I'm rather sad that I missed the reunion or go find Pogue and Levina who are drowning at the bottom of the lake." He said

Calbe took a step forward to attack and I knew Chase was counting on it.

"Caleb go!" I yelled

He looked at me then back at Chase.

"I can fend for myself." I assured him.

He and Tyler took off running in the direction of the lake. Chase and Leah turned back towards me. He just held out his hand to me. I took a step back and felt Reid's hand take mine.

"It's your choice. But this can either be easy or extremely difficult." Chase said

And for a split second I saw what he would do next if I didn't take his hand. Reid laid dead at my feet and I wasn't far behind.

Looking back at Chase his eyes remained a color that was soulless. I reached out to take his hand and he grinned wider.

"I knew you missed me." he said

"Fuck you." I spat

"Ah we've already played that game remember? It was a fun one at that." He said with a grin

I just looked away feeling a whole new wave of shame roll over me.

"Ah don't be like that." He said putting his hand to my cheek but I just yanked away feeling disgusted

"Don't worry there's hope to rekindle what we had yet." He said

"Go to hell." I snarled

"You first. I hear it's warm down there." He countered

Reid POV

Then all of the sudden Chase pulled something out. Lyra didn't see it but I sure as hell did.

"Lyra!"

She looked at me as I tackled her to the ground out of his arms. She looked at me then down at her hands that seemed to be covered in blood. I just sat up holding my side where a stab wound now resided.

"Well who knew chivalry wasn't dead." Chase said

As she looked up, her eyes a sleek black color, he was gone.

"He won't be gone for long." She said "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk." I snapped

"Just asking. You could've hit your head." She said still sounding calm

"How are you so calm about this?" he asked

"Would you rather me be such a girl and freak out?" She offered

"Well no but-"

"Then shut up. Plus I've been through worse."

I looked at her confused.

"I did die once."

"How?" I asked as she helped me up

"Chase… he stabbed me when I told him to go shove it and that it was over but surprisingly it didn't hit anything major. Which is also still strange when I think about it." She said


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler POV

I was the first one to hit the water and go in. The farther down I got the darker it got. But I could make out two shapes struggling against something. Seeing Levina I saw Caleb already getting Pogue out. She reached out trying to grab my hand. After a few misses I finally grasped her hand but she still seemed to be pulled down no matter how hard I pulled. Using, I sent a blast past her and she swam loose. Pulling her up I saw Pogue and Caleb had nearly made it to the shore.

"You okay?" I asked

"Oh yes its okay that I nearly drowned." She stuttered

Laughing a little, I helped her to the shore where Caleb was helping Pogue as he coughed up water.

"We n-need to get b-back. With Chase around nho one should be alone." Levina stuttered

Rubbing my hands up and down her arms hoping it would only stop the shivering. Pogue nodded in agreement as he still coughed up water. For a moment I looked down at her then quickly looked back at Caleb hoping she didn't notice. But I saw her lips curl a little and I could tell she was hiding her small smile. Goose bumps rose on my arms. b

"Let's go Baby Boy." Pogue said

Nodding I took her hand and started back toward campus.

Lyra POV

"Just sit." I ordered

As he did I started searching through cupboards hoping that maybe there'd be something to stop the bleeding.

"Lyra I'm fine. Seriously don't worry about it." Reid insisted

"Yes getting stabbed because you're an idiot is definitely fine." I hissed

"Okay next time I'll let you get gutted." He said

"Good." I mumbled

Finding a dish towel I walked back over to the couch and lifted his shirt only to find no wound and just blood.

"See? I'm fine." He said in a low voice

"You can't keep using Reid." I mumbled

"Sorry, I didn't feel like bleeding to death on the couch."

"I'm just saying to be careful." I said as I wiped the blood from his side

His hand moved under my chin as he lifted it so his eyes met mine. Please tell me he can't see how terrified I am? Because at the moment looking at him, the only thing I could hear was my own heart and I felt like I'd go deaf from it soon.

"You know I'm not like him don't you? Or is that why you don't want to be near me?" he asked

"I know Reid it's just…I have problems holding back when there are others using. When I was with Chase I had a lot of problems." I started

"You're not like that anymore apparently."

"I hope so." I mumbled

"You're not if you were I would've knocked you on your ass." He growled

"I'm not good at being attached to only one person." I added knowing that if my power fright didn't push him away that would

"Then that makes two of us." he said grinningj

I couldn't hide the smirk. He leaned forward and before I got the chance to back away his lips touched mine. His lips were soft and not pushing. But I wanted him to push. I wanted to know that what I was feeling wasn't going to leave me. Feeling his hand caress my cheek as he kissed I leaned into it. Then all of the sudden there was a coughing sound. My eyes shot open and we both looked over at Caleb and the others who had walked in. Levina and Caleb had a look of seriousness whereas Pogue was looking in every direction but us and Tyler was staring at the floor. Moving away quickly I grabbed Levina.

"We'll be at her dorm searching her room while uh…she gets dry clothes."

"I'll come with." Caleb said

"Get dry clothes then meet us." I said as I took one more quick glance at Reid then left

Rushing out the door, I wanted to put as much as I could between me and Caleb. About halfway across campus Levina finally stopped.

"Well surprises keep popping up everywhere lately care to tell me anything else that might shock me to death?" she asked

"Like what?"

"Like that maybe when we walked in you were sucking face with a guy who nearly gave you head trauma at the beginning of the year."

"I can't explain it. Trust me I can't even think about it." I said

"Then why do you do it?"

I was silent. I didn't know what i was doing. My feelings were so mixed up and twisted that i didn't know what to do. But when I was with Reid it all untwisted. It's complicated.

"Do you…like him."

"It scares me Levi." I said "I don't want to be dragged under like I was with Chase."

"You won't. Trust me when I say that. You don't have just me looking out for you anymore." she said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders

I smiled a little and we continued walking.

"And thanks by the way." she said

"For?"

"You know." She said smiling

"Ah right. No problem. Plus I'm not a complete skank." I said

"That's right this skank is off limits now." Levina added

"I guess so."

Reid POV

Opening my mouth to say something Caleb cut in.

"Not a word Reid. I don't have time to argue with you but later I will have plenty of time." He growled

Great more time to get my ass reamed, I thought to myself.

"Just change and get over to the girl's dorm." He ordered

And this time I listened. I didn't fight back. If I did I knew he wouldn't hold back.

As I changed my shirt Caleb burst into my room.

"Just tell me why? It was one simple thing Reid! Yet you couldn't pull through." He said infuriated

"Caleb it's not that simple. If it were I would gladly explain."

"So you play her?"

"No it's not like that." I huffed

"Then how is it?"

"I…I don't know. It just is." I said flustered

It wasn't as if I could explain what was going on. she was having troubles trying to avoid repeating history and I wanted to make new history.

"Caleb…I won't let anyone else have her. I can't let anyone else have her." I said in a low voice

He just stared at me coldly.

"I've tried everything but I just can't do what you ask of me. Not this time. You can kick my ass over it but it won't change my mind." I said

After trying to stare me down for a few minutes he just sighed bring his hands over his face.

"You hurt her I will kill you." He growled

"So you'd protect her over me who you've known oh I don't know all your life."

"Blood comes first Reid." He stated then walked out

Lyra POV

Searching through the Leah's side of the room I found nothing. just papers from class and multiple books.

"Find anything?" I heard Caleb ask as he and Reid came in

"No." I huffed

Standing up I looked around for a split second. Feeling frustrated I used and watched as papers and books and anything light weight flew up into the air and started coming back down slowly. Then all of the sudden I saw a small crack near a the shelf by her bed. Using again I flung the shelf back to reveal an even smaller cupboard.

"Lyra be careful." I heard Caleb say

"I'm fine." I said bluntly

Though the feeling of using was starting to feel pretty damn good. It helped release all of the frustrations I felt within. There was no greater feeling than that. Granted there was always the downside of the aging but overall I don't see why I slowed down.

"What's this?" I heard Reid say

Turning I saw him holding a paper.

"That's the paper I came back to look for the other night. What a bitch. I can't believe she took it."

"I can't believe we didn't see this coming." Levina said "I mean she used constantly and go to kick out of it. I mean she put Reid to shame."

Trying to grab it from him he held it out of reach.

"Seriously give it." I said

"What don't want me to read it?" he teased

"Reid hand it over or else." I warned

"Oh please."

I growled then using, the paper slid into my hand effortlessly.

"That's cheating." He said

I just smiled slyly. Then all of the sudden he was behind me and snatched the paper from me as I felt him nuzzle into my neck.

"Not here." I giggled as I pulled away

Then Caleb grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me away. Pulling me outside the room he soved me against the wall.

"Why Reid? Couldn't you have found someone better?"

"There is no one better for me. He gets me I think." I said as I actually thought about it "There's something there and you might not understand but out of every guy I've been with and let me tell you that it's a pretty long list dating back to when I was eleven that he actually scares me. Because I know that he can break my heart and that when it happens it'll hurt. But I also know that he cares about me. The way he looks at me is different from the way he looks at other girls."

"Lyra…"

"You remember that whole one year rule I established?"

He looked at me blankly.

"This follows under that." I said

"But you could've been with Tyler. Why didn't you?" he asked frustrated

"Because." I stated simply

"Because why?"

"I promised I wouldn't." I said

"Did I miss something?"

Looking over Tyler stood in the common room.

"No you didn't. Caleb just won't shut up and is taking his new role as my brother too seriously." I said

I didn't look at him. I didn't know it I could. Tyler's eyes had a way of being heart breaking.

Reid POV

"Okay there's nothing here really except for this." Levina said as she held up a dagger "She was sacrificial I guess. If anything she might come back for it bit I don't know."

"I see you've made progress."

I looked up to see Tyler in the doorway. Not really paying attention to the two of them I walked out and sat on the couch as I was still absorbed in the paper. Granted I was never one for reading anything let alone doing homework but I couldn't help wonder why she didn't want me to.

_It was dark for her. So dark she couldn't see and the more she fought the more it strangled her. She was numb inside and no alcohol or even an adulterous act could take it away or even bring some feeling of disgust of some sort to her. She felt nothing. Just the black hole of her life sucking her in. She screamed and reached out but only found others like her who were also looking for what was thought to be normalcy. But what was normalcy anyways? Was it getting wasted then having yet another one night stand and going home feeling completely empty? Was it finding someone who understood everything about you? Or maybe it was someone who knew exactly what you were thinking and there wasn't even a word to be spoken. Unlike most questions she didn't have an answer this time._

_She sat there outside looking up at the sky wishing to be lost unknowing that she already was. Because maybe being lost wasn't so bad since being found wasn't always a good thing. She could see her breath when she breathed deeply. The cold made her senses sharper as she just laid there under the clear sky. Then he appeared as if called upon. He scared her without even realizing it. But she didn't look it. She just laid there as if he weren't there that way he might go away. He didn't go. He sat beside her in silence because there weren't words for it. It was just the feeling of not really wanting to be alone. There were many nights like this where they would find each other and just sit there in silence. Just silence. And it was nice. No rude comments from the usual. No reason at all to say anything. They were just there and nothing more. For all she knew the world had forgotten about them not that she could complain. _

_He looks down at her as if hearing something she didn't say. But she averts her gaze so as not to let him see her eyes knowing if he did that he might get the answer he wanted. Why give someone something they want? Do they deserve it? They could easily throw it away and some things that get thrown away get shattered in the process without the other realizing it or even caring .I wouldn't be the next one. I couldn't be. Going through it once I barely survived. I knew that if it happened again I wouldn't survive and in a way I knew that he knew it too but still didn't seem to care. _

_Finally looking at him I could see him fighting his own inner demons as well. Was he numb too? Is that what made life easier for him? I didn't ask out loud for being afraid of the answer. Things were never easy for those like us. Those who held dark secrets of their past their present and even their future. His eyes grabbed mine and didn't let go. It was endless but all in the same it was comforting. Why was I afraid all of the sudden? I was never afraid in my life. Not when my mother tried to drown me, not when my ex tried to kill those close to me, not even when I died. But I was afraid now._

I kept reading the words over and over again. It was like she was sitting across from me talking. This was in her own mind and possibly heart. The many things that trouble her yet the one thing that calmed her. It wasn't that she hated me. It was the exact opposite. Her walls came down enough for this.

Closing my eyes for a split second I bolted up when I heard Levina scream.

"Lyra!"

Lyra POV

Collapsing against the wall I could feel myself break into a cold sweat. I didn't know what was going on. one minute I was rifling through more of Leah's things the next I felt dizzy.

_Did you think it would be that easy Lyra?_

"no." I muttered

I could hear Chase laughing in my head.

_Let those walls down and them who you really are. Don't be shy._

"Get out." I mumbled as my head started lolling

I felt Levina's hand on my arm.

_Lyra let go. You are chaos. Just show them._

"Get out of my head!" I screamed

_Fine I will._

Normal POV

Lyra's symptoms didn't change and everyone stood on edge. It was as if she were losing her mind. But something was inside of her and there was nothing anyone could've done. They stood there and watched helplessly. Reid looked ready to grab her and shake her half to death while Caleb was on standby in case something went wrong. Levina on the other hand looked ready to cry as if she were her last friend. The whole emotional level of the small wreckage of a room was unstable.

"Lyra look at me. How are you feeling?" Levina asked trying to stop her head from lolling

The cold sweat poured from Lyra.

"I…feel…" she started then her eyes shot open at Levina "Better."

Using, Lyra kicked Levina across the room nearly sending her through the wall. She stood up and looked over at Reid who looked terrified. He had never seen this side of her. the side that was raw with power lust and dying to get loose.

"Oh does Reid want to go next?" Lyra asked "You know I'm more powerful than you. I will snap your neck."

He didn't move. Lyra just smiled and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"It's been a very long time since I've felt this…" she started as she felt over her body like it was brand new "Good."

Using this much had never felt belt running through her veins and she didn't want it to end. It was just like the old days. Turning Lyra smirked at the nearly unconscious Levina on the ground she smirked and turned to leave. Caleb and Pogue blocked the doorway but she only grinned wider. With a quick motion of her hands both young men flew in opposite directions. She walked out the door confidently leaving them there.

Caleb POV

"What the hell?" I said as my heart pounded like a headache

"That is not Lyra. And if it is we're fucked." Levina said as Tyler helped her up

She just leaned back on him for support.

"I've never seen using like that Caleb." Pogue said

"She hasn't been like this since…"

"Chase." Reid muttered

"Exactly. He brought out the darkest side of her. That's what it looks like to be completely free." she said

Running my hands through my hair I leaned back against the wall. It was just one thing after another and it wasn't getting any better.

"Caleb you have to help her."

"What can I do? We've known each other for all of a month if that." I said

"You're family. You're blood. If there was one thing that each of us know in this room is that that's the strongest thing in the world. You can stop him from using her. Maybe she won't die this time."

"I don't know. I just…don't know." I muttered

Then looking ahead I saw the dagger that seemed to belong to Leah. Hesitating at first I grabbed it and darted out of the room. i had no idea what I was going to do next. I just had to find her before she did something to draw attention.


	8. Chapter 8

Caleb POV

Running down the stairs I bolted across the grass. Lyra was walking across the campus and she looked as if she didn't have a care in the world. Coming up behind her she turned and with a swift movement of her hand she flung me backwards. The smug look in her face held no fear.

"Enough Danvers. She's long gone and there's no way she'll hear you. After all it's not like you've been family that long." She said

Catching her off guard I saw Levina with Tyler not far behind running out. As they tackled her to the ground I searched for the knife that fell out of my grasp.

"Caleb whatever you're going to do, do it fast." Tyler grunted

Grabbing the knife by the wrong end it fell from my grasp slicing my hand. Quickly picking it up I ran over toward the struggling Lyra. Concentrating, I only ran into walls as I tried to access her mind.

"She has too many walls." I said

"Caleb hurry!"

Looking at both Tyler and Levina, their eyes had turned black and I could tell that even using wasn't doing much good.

"Let her go." I said backing away

"What!" they both exclaimed

Slicing her hand I backed away.

"Now." I ordered

Letting go Lyra shot to her feet and stared at all three of us.

"You scared?"

Looking at Levina take a few steps back I could tell that we probably should be. Lyra just laughed evily. Moving quickly I grabbed her by the arm nearly dodging a punch to the face by her. Within that second her hand collided with mine. Her blood collided with mine.

"Family." I muttered

She screamed at the top of her lungs as we clasped hands. I held her tight so she couldn't let go.

_Lyra!_, I yelled into her mind. She whimpered in pain but I could see everything. Her memories flew by like nothing.

_Flashbacks in Lyra's mind*_

_Seeing a young girl who couldn't have been older than ten being dragged into the bathroom against her will by what looked to be her mother. She fought with all her might as her mother yanked her forward. The young girl pleading as her mother dunked her into a large tub not letting her up. in the midst of the struggle the tub cracks and breaks out the side sending water everywhere as the girls chokes on water._

"_You are not my daughter." The woman said as she looked at her daughter who was on the verge of crying_

_The scenes of her mine moved fast. So fast that I could barely keep up and hold on._

_The young girl who appeared to be Lyra was standing at her locker as she watched what looked like another girl get harassed by a guy._

"_Stop." She said in a low voice_

_The guy turns toward and shoves her back against the lockers roughly. _

"_this isn't your business." He snarled_

"_She's my business." Lyra growls at she looks at Levina_

"_Whatever freak." He snarls as he walks away to go talk to someone else_

_Looking back at him levina put a hand on her shoulder._

"_He's a jerk." She said_

_Nodding, Lyra put her hand on the lockers as her hands flash black. All of the lockers burst open in the hallway including the one that hit the guy in the face and broke his nose._

"_Lyra you didn't have to do that." She said as she dragged her away_

"_I know." She muttered with a half giggle_

_ The scene blurred into the next one. _

"_And do you hate me?" she asked _

_Reid was lying beside her holding her eyes with his own as his forehead touched hers.._

"_I couldn't."_

_Nodding slightly she went to move away from only for him to pull her close and kiss her. it wasn't like I had plans on watching one of my best friends and my sister have sex but there was something here she remembered. What it was, was the way he looked at her. The way he held her like she would break. The way he tried to hate her but found himself just as much in love with her as she was with him. And it terrified her._

_ Once again the scene had changed to a more familiar one that we both knew. _

_We both sitting out on the steps. _

"_I wasn't looking for family Caleb. I had enough troubles with family." She said_

"_Well get over it. Because I plan on keeping my newly found sister. I like her and she's just about the only who can manage to keep Reid in his place besides me."_

"_That's because he annoys the hell out of me." she said_

_Looking at myself talking to her I just chuckled. _

"_You would be the first to say that. Usually the girls fall all over him for it."_

"_Good thing I'm not like most girls. If I were there would be a problem." She said_

"_Yes there would be a big problem." He agreed_

"_So there's no chance I could get you to forget that I even exist?" she asked_

"_Not a chance." She smiled to herself_

"_Good." She said_

With that things just went black. There were no other memories. There was just nothing.

_Lyra!_, I called out

_Caleb…it's dark. Get him out of my head!_, she screamed

_You have to let your walls down._

_I can't. bad things happen when I do._

_You have to. I won't leave your side. I promise._

_But why? I don't understand. Why would you help me?_

_You're my family Lyra. My blood. I can't let go. Not when I haven't had time to know you._

I could hear her crying like she was in pain.

Reid POV

Having run out behind Tyler I froze as I saw Caleb holding Lyra off the ground, their hands trickling blood.

"Stay back. Chase is still in there." Levina warned

"What's going on?" Pogue asked

Tyler just shook his head clueless. I just stood there and watched as they both fought. Tears rolled down Lyra's temple into her hair.

"Caleb!" Lyra screamed at the top of her lungs

Then all of the sudden a huge blast of power flew out in all directions sending everyone in different directions. Sitting up I rubbed the back of my head. Rushing over to Lyra's limp body I put my hand to her face. My raced as I looked down at her pale face. The closer I looked the closer more I noticed that the tears she cried weren't ordinary tears but blood tears.

Caleb was on her other side. He looked terrified.

"That…really hurt." she mumbled as her head turned a little

I found myself chuckling at those words. Leaning down I kissed her forehead.

"He's not dead." she mumbled

After a moment of breathing she sat up and wiped her face of the blood she'd cried. Her breathing staggered here and there as she stood.

"He's not going to stop either. Breaking the mind connection was just lucky." She added

"Can we just focus on the fact that you're alive when you should be dead." I said

Both her and Caleb just looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Would you rather she be dead? Because I sure as hell don't." I snapped as I took her hand and pulled her into my arms

On some level I was happy to rub it in Caleb's face. I knew he couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the fact that I was with her. But I just didn't care. Lyra leaned back into me as she laid her head on my shoulder. Taking a deep breath I took in the sweet smell of her hair.

"No Reid I don't want to see her dead but there are other problems at hand right about now." Caleb said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I think we've had enough action for one night." Pogue interjected

"Same." Levina agreed as Tyler stood beside her

"I need a drink." Lyra sighed

I just smirked at the comment. Then again a drink sounded pretty good.

"I think I'd rather get some sleep."Caleb said

Going back inside Lyra's fingers didn't part from mine. Getting up to the common room we both fell back on the couch as Levina and Tyler sat beside us. Silence had taken hold of the room as we all just sat there. What was there to say? Caleb came over to Lyra after he wrapped his own hand in a towel and wrapped hers. Other than that there was barely any movement as well. Looking from one person to another each expression was intense and on the inside I was screaming for someone to say something.

Then looking down at Lyra I saw her and Caleb staring at each other. It was like a staring contest between the two. I wasn't the only who saw it either. Pogue was looking at Caleb intensely where as Tyler seemed extremely absorbed in Levina. Then all of the sudden Lyra nodded and looked over at Levina.

"We'll take Baby Boy's room. He can sleep in Reid's room." She said

I wanted to fight to keep her within my arms but she was already up and moving down the hall mumbling to Levina. What were they talking about that they didn't want us to hear? Getting up off the couch to follow so I could ask she had already shut the door behind her.

"I'm beyond tired-" Caleb started

"What's going on?" I asked

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"Don't play coy. Something's going on Caleb. Speak."

"Nothing is going on. so if you don't mind I'm exhausted."

Like that Caleb dropped any thought of what had gone on between him and Lyra that I'd missed. But I didn't miss it. in fact it was like and itch that only got worse. Something was definitely wrong.


End file.
